A Complication Of Sorts
by Pirate Of The Stars
Summary: When Kagome goes to visit her friend Tohru, she meets the 3 of the Sohma's Tohru is living with. What the Sohma's are shocked to find is that, when Kagome hugs them, they do not transform. How will all of the Sohma family react? And what will Akito do? KyoXTohruXYuki, and AkitoXKagomeXInuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR FRUITS BASKET**

 **Authors Note: This fanfiction is off the idea of strawberryMIKO's "Nightmare's in the Light". The writing is mine, but the starting idea is strawberryMIKO's. Also, this story takes place after the battle with Naraku in the anime, and after the end of the Fruits Basket anime.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Kagome. Kaaagoooomeeee. KAGOME!"

Kagome snapped out of her daze to see the car had stopped. Kagome peeked out the window and grinned. She was finally here.

The miko opened the door and, after waving a good-bye to her mother, walked toward the house in front of her. Her mother waited outside until Kagome would tell her she could go.

She knocked politely on the door and smiled as an old man answered.

"Hello," Kagome said. "I'm here to see my friend, Tohru Honda. Is she here?"

The old man smiled. "I'm Tohru's grandfather. I'm afraid Tohru doesn't live here."

"What!?" Kagome exclaimed. "But she has no one else to live with!"

"My dear Tohru has gone to live with some friends." He said with a smile.

"She's shaking up with 3 men." An airy voice said behind the grandfather. Both the man and Kagome turned to a boy with dark hair.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked, moving in front of him.

"Tohru's living with 3 dudes. What a stupid girl-"

Kagome smacked him, making him stop midsentence.

"Listen here, you," Kagome said, grabbing the boy's collar. "Tohru is an amazing girl. She wouldn't live with men unless she trusted them. So shut your face."

Kagome turned back to the grandfather.

"I'm sorry sir. I just get upset when someone offends Tohru. She hasn't had the best childhood."

"No need to apologize." The old man said. "I'll give you the address of where she is currently staying."

The man took out a slip of paper, wrote something down, and gave it to Kagome.

"Thank you." She said, and she went to her mother to tell her they had to go somewhere else.

Kagome finally found the address and inspected the house. It wasn't too bad, but you never knew.

Kagome knocked on the door, hearing a familiar voice from inside call, "I'll get it!"

The door swung open to reveal a friend Kagome hadn't seen in a long time.

"Kagome?!" Tohru gasped.

"Tohru!" Kagome answered, and swept her friend in a hug.

Tohru was grinning as Kagome let her go.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?"

Kagome fake-pouted. "I can't come to see my friend?"

There was a cough from behind Tohru, and Kagome looked to see three men. One, taller than the others, had black hair, and was muttering something that sounded like, "Oh! A high school girl!" Another was very feminine looking and inspected Kagome with a curious gaze. The last, a orange haired boy, looked very annoyed.

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed. "Kagome, let me introduce you!"

"No need! I'm Shigure!" The black haired man said. He pointed to the feminine boy and explained his name was Yuki, then pointed to the annoyed one and told her he was Kyo. _There's something up with their aura's. Something fishy is going on._ Kagome thought as she introduced herself.

"How do you know Tohru?" Kyo growled.

"I could ask the same about you." Kagome shot back.

"You wanna go?! We can go!" Kyo leaped at her but was pulled back by Yuki.

"Control yourself you idiot cat," Yuki said quietly.

"Shut up ya damn rat!" Kyo yelled and attempted to punch Yuki.

Yuki dodged easily and threw a punch back. The two fought it out until Tohru, looking at them with her large blue eyes, asked them to please stop fighting.

Seeing how upset Tohru was, Kyo backed up and scratched the back of his neck, and Yuki stepped away from Kyo.

 _Hm. They care about her feelings. Good._ Kagome thought.

"Tohru, why are you living with them?" Kagome asked, stepping inside. "You could have just lived with me."

"Well, I didn't want to be a burden…" Tohru said, and Kagome sighed.

"Tohru, think about yourself sometimes. Not just others."

"She's right," Yuki said. "We found you in a tent in the woods. You need to take better care of yourself, Miss. Honda."

"You what?!" Kagome stepped forward, but tripped on a loose floorboard, and landed on top of Yuki.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry..." Kagome said, getting up. I didn't mean to-"

Kagome stopped midsentence, because of all four of the people around her were staring at her, gasping.

"Uh...what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Kagome asked.

"She wasn't affected," Shigure whispered.

"I didn't change." Yuki gasped.

"H-how?!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Uh...guys? Is everything okay?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome," Shigure said. "Answer this question truthfully- are you really a girl?"

"Yes. Why?" Kagome asked.

Shigure sighed.

"Kagome, you might want to sit down for this conversation…"


	2. Chapter 2: Oh Kyo

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR FRUITS BASKET**

 **Authors Note: Hey, I reread the last chapter, and realized that everything happened really fast. Sorry, I'll try to slow things down a bit.**

 **Chapter 2**

"So, let me get this straight," Kagome said, looking at the three men/young men in turn. "Your family is cursed, and whenever someone of the opposite gender hugs you, you turn into the Zodiac animal you represent. But with me, that doesn't work?"

The three nodded at her.

"I'm not exactly sure why, Ms. Higurashi, but you aren't affected at all. It's something of a miracle." Yuki said, looking slightly starstruck.

Kyo, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to punch someone.

"This isn't good." He murmured. "Akito is gonna want her."

 _Akito? "Want her"? That doesn't sound good._

Yuki, at the mention of this "Akito" person, looked like someone had just stabbed him in the chest. He was going pale.

"Yuki?" Kagome spoke to him like talking to a child. "Are you okay?"

That snapped him out of it.

"We have got to keep this a secret," Yuki said, calm as usual. "Akito can't know of Ms. Higurashi. Meanwhile, we should try to find out why she isn't affected like most."

Kagome bit her lip. She knew exactly why she wasn't affected. It probably had something to do with her priestess powers. Should she bring it up, or-

"Kagome, may I speak with you for a moment?" Shigure's voice interrupted Kagome's thoughts.

 _Good, because I have questions too._

Kagome stood up and followed Sigure into the kitchen. It was spotless, and Kagome could she Tohru's handy work.

"Why is Tohru living with you?" Kagome asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the others.

Shigure smiled at the question.

"Well, we found her living in a tent in the woods because her grandfather's house was under construction. She told us she didn't want to be a bother to anyone, but it turns out she had a fever. But right after being cured, her tent was destroyed, and we told her to stay with us."

"But her grandfather's house is perfectly fine now. So why didn't go back?"

"Because that place was hell."

Kagome turned to see Kyo leaning against the doorframe.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Everyone there wasn't worth her. Bunch of bastards." Kyo growled. "Not to mention, we went to visit her just in time to hear her say she wished that she could live with us."

Kagome got the feeling he wasn't lying, and she blinked. If Tohru said such a thing, she would must have _really_ liked these people.

"So," Kyo continued, "Your not going to take her away. She's staying with us."

Oh. _Now_ Kagome understood why he was so set on keeping her in this house.

"You like her." Kagome said, smirking.

Kyo's eyes widened.

"W-what!? N-no way!"

"Oh, Kyo. You really have it bad for . It's obvious." Shigure said, joining in the fun.

"W-what are you guys talking about?!" Kyo said.

At that moment, Tohru walked in with Yuki trailing behind her. Just as about as she was going to speak, Kyo yelled,

"I COULD NEVER LIKE A GIRL LIKE TOHRU!"

Tohru blinked once, blinked twice, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Kyo." She murmured.

Kyo turned around in shock and surprise as Tohru fled upstairs.

"Tohru…" He muttered.

Yuki shook his head. "Now look at what you've done, you stupid cat."

"Shut up, you damn rat!" Kyo shouted, and sprinted upstairs after Tohru.

Kagome shook her head. This was madness.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Settled

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR FRUITS BASKET**

-Authors Note-

Pirate: Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a while! But now I have a schedule! Check my profile page to see it!

Kyo: Whatever. You're here to write my story now, so who the hell cares?

Pirate: No swearing Kyo. That's rude. Anyway, on that note, I wanted to mention something else. I would love support for this story! Comments, reviews, favorites, and follows inspire me to write!

Kagome: We have to go Pirate! We can't bore the readers all day!

Pirate: Finnnne. Well, enjoy the third chapter!

-Authors Note-

 **Chapter 3**

After Kyo had gone to apologize to Tohru, with Yuki following, Shigure finally voiced his issue.

"Kagome, you know why you aren't affected, don't you?"

Kagome bit her lip. So he had guessed then? That wasn't good…

"You don't have to tell us," Shigure said calmly, and Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yet," Shigure added, and Kagome groaned inside. "We need answers."

Kagome nodded, understanding. If she was in their position, she would have done the same.

The two became quiet as Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo appeared. Tohru looked much happier, and Kyo was blushing. Hard. And Yuki did not look happy at all.

"Tohru. Is everything okay?" Kagome asked. Why were they acting this way?

"Everything is fine. Why?" Tohru said innocently.

"What happened?" Kagome pressed.

"I just kissed Kyo on the cheek. What's wrong?" Tohru asked naively. Kagome and Shigure sucked in a breath.

Then Kagome let out a chuckle.

So did Shigure.

And soon, the two were laughing so hard they had to kneel.

"It's not funny!" Kyo yelled.

"What's funny?" Tohru and Yuki asked simultaneously. Tohru asked it as an honest question, but Yuki grumbled it under his breath.

 _This has got to be the best love triangle ever._

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"Calling my mom. I should tell her that I'm moving here."

"Wait, wait. What the hell?" Kyo asked.

"I'm not leaving Tohru alone here." Kagome said.

"Alone! Us three are here!"

"You don't count," Kagome said stubbornly. "You boys are immature. The only mature one here I can trust is Yuki, and," She leaned away from Tohru and toward the two boys, "He's got a crush on her."

Kyo's eyes widened, and Yuki blinked.

Kyo turned to Yuki.

"What the hell, rat?!"

Yuki remained silent.

"Anywho, I'll live here from now on." Kagome announced.

It was settled.


End file.
